Rose and The Doctor Dream
by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks
Summary: Rose and The Doctor each have a dream... but thats all it was. A dream... 10Rose fluff, AU fic. R&R please!


**_I decided. I wanted to write more fluff!! xD … I miss Rose!!! Anyway! Have a story!_**

Rose and The Doctor Dream.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. He could still see the dream so clearly.

_Cybermen. Daleks. Void stuff. Rose. Rose… flying towards the void. Being saved by Pete. Saying goodbye on the beach. Not telling her that he…_

The Doctor jumped out of bed so fast he got himself all tangled in his quilt and landed with a muffled thud on the floor. He didn't stay there long though – he got straight up and made his way towards the console room, his stomach churning.

_Oh God. Please let it have been a dream…please._ The control room was empty. His stomach lurched in fear before he remembered that it was about 3 in the morning and Rose would be asleep. He ran a hand through his hair. He wanted… no… he _needed_ to know that she was here and that she was o.k. He left the console room and walked towards Rose's bedroom. He hesitated out side of her door, the logical, rational side of his brain was telling him that he was being ridiculous and that if he was to go in, it could lead to awkward questions. And these thoughts were fighting with the need burning in the bottom of his stomach to know that she was o.k.

The feeling of need won. He eased open Rose's door and felt his hearts surge with relief when he saw her lying there. Then he realised that she was tossing and turning, her face screwed up in an expression of anguish. He knelt beside the bed and reached out to touch her face, but before he could, she sat bolt up right, wide eyed and gasping for breath.

"Rose?" He asked her gently. She turned to him.

"Doctor?!" she cried out, sounding surprised that he was there, sounding terrified. He pulled himself up onto the bed and stroked her hair.

"It's o.k. Rose. Its o.k." she burst into tears and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go, ever.

"Bad dream?" He asked her softly. She nodded against his chest. She could feel his double heartbeat, and it was oddly soothing, although she noticed it beginning to increase.

"Want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"Daleks. Cybermen… parallel worlds. I let go. Oh god, I let go. And then Pete saved me and I lost you … I was on a beach and you were there. You said goodbye and then you faded… I lost you." She was murmuring into his chest, but the Doctor caught the basics. And his hearts skipped several beats at her words… she had had the same dream. He didn't dare worry about the implications of this. Instead, he cupped Rose's chin, and tilted her head to look at him.

"Rose, listen to me. It's all right. The Daleks – they're all destroyed. You destroyed them. And even if anything like that ever _does_ happen, I will make damned sure that you are all right." Rose smiled at the Doctor and wiped away the last of her tears.

"I know. It was just… anyway, why were you in my room?" The Doctor faltered, not knowing what to tell her. If he told her the real reason why, she would worry… so he lied.

"I just… had a feeling something was wrong. Came to check on you." Rose smiled sleepily and yawned, nodding. The Doctor lay Rose back down and made to get up, but she reached up and caught his arm.

"Stay." She murmured. And it didn't take any other words for him to listen. He lay next to her, staring into her eyes. She stared back into his.

"I love you Rose." Said the Doctor, without really thinking.

"I love you too Doctor." Rose replied, without really thinking either. The Doctor could have laughed out loud. All of those months without telling her, and it was as easy as that. All those years spent feeling alone – as if he wasn't complete. And those two sentences had just made him feel completely content, and completely whole.

**_You can have cookies if you review!!! (Also, to all those who have been reading my fanfic Happy Endings and all that, I will update soon I promise…I've just had a bit of writers block! Almost there though!)_**


End file.
